


The Life Ruiner

by L3GATA



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3GATA/pseuds/L3GATA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, people can rock your entire world whether they're there or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life Ruiner

Now that the subject was brought up, he can recall it happening a month before he returned to Sternbild to be a hero again. It was the dead of November, where he almost walked into a wall because his mind was so preoccupied. His mind was addicted to playing memories, images, thoughts, feelings, anything that was, what could be, what looked like, what reminded him of Barnaby. As the day grew, he became more fond, and the more he became more fond, the more he grew into a depressed longing for what he perceived couldn't be.

At midnight, he found that he couldn't sleep, not a wink or a relaxed breath. He turned his head to look out of the window, admiring the clear stars that were not as glamorous in Sternbild. And Sternbild has Apollon Media that runs HeroTV where Bunny made his debut that Friday-

His eyes welled and overflowed in a matter of seconds. Thick, hot streams of the salty liquid stained his pillow until he rolled onto his back. He wiped the tears from his eyes, wondering why he was crying, why he was in such a state of unsettling upset. But, he knew why. He just didn't want to realize it, that he actually missed Barnaby.

His quiet tears turned into soft sobs, and soft sobs turned into a little quiet heaving as the walls are quite thin because no one wants to hear an old man cry. And for something so...foolish, maybe that's too strong of a word, but that's how he felt about himself, doing such a thing like this. At some point he grabbed his phone when he calmed down a little, only to see Barnaby's contact info that got him started up all over again.

It was two in the morning when he finally _stopped_ crying for good. He opened his phone again and dialed Bunny’s so quickly that it went without thought. He listened to the ringing for a minute or two before the blonde answered.

“Kotetsu?” A slept voice inquired. “What's wrong? Do you know what time it is?”

“Uh...I...” The brunette never really thought he’d make it this far. He thought that Bunny would be asleep through the ringing of his phone would be off. “Hi…”

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing! I just...wanted to…”

“Wanted to?”

“Talktoyou.”

“What?”

“Nothing! Sorry to bother you, bye!” The phone was hung up abruptly.

...

“So, that's why,” Barnaby responded to his lover's side of the story who was lying next to him. They were talking about the year apart for some reason, not really remembering how they got to the subject. “Why didn't you just say so?”

“Like I could!” Kotetsu exclaimed in embarrassment. “Dammit, Bunny!”

The blonde looks at him, confused. “What did I do!?”

“You ruined my life!”

 


End file.
